Zombies
Zombies are deceased humans, and are the main enemies Kyle will encounter throughout the game. Throughout the game, they can advance and evolve as necessary to kill the player. They are also the most populated group on the planet, as only few survived the outbreak, and billions turned into the undead. There are few variations of the zombie. Appearance All zombies are undead humans. They all have scratches and lights on their eyes, scars, bruises, and several stains of blood spread throughout their body. They vary when it comes to what they wear, as there are different zombies in Dead Trigger. Some wear civilian clothing, while others wear clothes that are linked to an occupation, such as a police officer or a construction worker, the colour of their eyes detect how dangerous they are. The exception is the survivor zombie found on the tutorial which awkwardly still looks human. Abilities Zombies can damage the player using their arms. If their legs are blown off, they will crawl using their arms, unless one arm is blown off, which will result in their death. If both arms are blown off, they can attack using their head. The Hulk Zombie and the special zombies are the only zombies that can withstand multiple blows from any and all weapons, even the most powerful weapons (Lupara, Enfield, etc.), taking more bullets to take down. Normal zombies will spawn with metal pipes in Dead Trigger 2 after leveling to a certain rank, higher ranks mean they will spawn with pipes more often. Special zombies don't spawn with any weapon, the strongest zombie that can spawn in Dead Trigger 2 is a running zombie with a metal pipe. In Radio Transmission 52 of the Resistance HQ, it is revealed that zombie corpses can regenerate, even if blown to bits, if not burned completely. In return, there are people who are in charge of burning the remains of all the dead zombies to prevent their regeneration. They are called "Body Burners." Also, in Radio Transmission 54, it has been reported that dead zombies are waking up everywhere. This is most likely what happened to the First One. Weaknesses All zombies have more than one weakness. Special items can be used to slow down or weaken them, such as grenades, or the Blade Cutter. Barrels can also kill or cripple them. In DT1, zombies may become invincible for a very brief moment. When the player shoots off a leg, as they begin to fall down, no weapon can kill them. Only when their dropping animation is complete can the player kill them. Zombie variations Dead Trigger Normal *Female Zombie *Male Zombie *Mobster Zombie *Frino Zombie *Athlete Zombie *Police Zombie *Hazmat Zombie *SWAT Zombie Dead Trigger 2 Normal USA *Male Zombie *Female Zombie *Nurse Zombie *Fat Zombie *Worker Zombie *Smoking Zombie *Prostitute Zombie Africa *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Female Zombie *Nurse Zombie China *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Male Zombie 3 *Female Zombie *Worker Zombie *Nurse Zombie *Fat Zombie *Prostitute Zombie *Police Zombie Europe *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Male Zombie 3 *Female Zombie *Female Zombie 2 *Nurse Zombie *Prostitute Zombie *Smoking Zombie *Worker Zombie *Fat Zombie Arena *Male Zombie *Male Zombie 2 *Male Zombie 3 *Female Zombie *Female Zombie 2 *Fat Zombie *Smoking Zombie *Worker Zombie *Nurse Zombie *Prostitute Zombie Special/Bosses *Kamikaze *Scienfist *Vomitron *Panzer *Rager *Gas Mask Zombie *Titan *The First One *Armored Zombie *Hulk Zombie *Zanta Zombie Trivia * During the holidays of 2014 some common zombies can be seen wearing either a Santa or reindeer mask on. * The zombies have been called by several other names throughout the series including: ** Z's ** Infected ** Undead ** Walkers ** Deadlings Gallery SWAT-Zombie.png|The SWAT Zombie Hulk-Zombie.png|The Hulk Zombie IMG 2229.png|Crawler with only 1 leg DT2 A little horde of zombies.png|A group of zombies in Africa's mine Dead trigger 1 zombies in the street.png|Zombies trying to open a van in the streets. DT2 Zombies.png|A horde of zombies in DT2 Screenshot (211).png|Radio Transmission showing that zombies do regenerate if not burned. Screenshot (223).png|Radio Transmission showing that dead zombies are waking up everywhere. Screenshot (263).png|A horde of zombies Category:Dead Trigger Category:Dead Trigger 2